Donna's Mother (Count Yorga, Vampire)
Donna's mother is a character in the movie Count Yorga, Vampire, one of Yorga's brides. She is played by Marsha Jordan. Appearance Donna's mother is a woman with blonde shoulder length hair with the side bangs. As she is long turned before her introduction there is not human form to her. She is dressed in a black long sleeve nightgown and is barefoot. She also wears a pendent around her neck which most likely has a picture of Donna inside. As she is a vampire, she also has pale skin, dishelved hair and piranha like fangs like her master, Yorga. Personalty It is unknown what her personalty was like while she was human as she is turned before the start of the story. She is very stoic until she feeds on her victims, though does express herself upon meeting Donna again after her supposed death. She is also very loyal to Yorga though more then likely that is due to his control over her. Synopsis At the start of the movie, Donna's mother has recently died due to mysterious circumstances. Though in truth she had the ill fortune of meeting Yorga before the start of the movie and fell victim to him without anyone knowing. She was taken to Yorga's manor where she completed her transformation and joined the undead. More the likely due to the pendent she was wearing, Yorga had found out about a Donna from this and seeked to add her to his harem. As there was another bride in Yorga's coven. Donna's mother was Yorga's second female victim. By coincidence or Yorga's manipulation, Donna contacts Yorga to preform a seance to contact her mother. Though he's just pretending as he knows her mother is now one of his brides and is probably just trying to meet Donna in person before he makes his move. After the seance, Yorga returns to his manor where we find Donna's mother along with an unnamed red-headed bride resting on slabs in his cellar. Yorga awakens them and forces to two to preform sex on another for his amusement. The next time she is seen is when Hayes confronts Yorga as he and Donna's boyfriend, Micheal, come to the manor to retrieve Donna who was hypnotized into coming to Yorga's manor. Yorga leads Hayes down into the cellar to offer proof he is a vampire. By this point his friend, Erica has become a victim of Yorga and joined his brides. Hayes goes to check on her but its obvious she's a vampire now. As Yorga mocks Hayes who holds him at bay with a cross. Yorga awakens his brides who attack and drain him. After feeding on Hayes, Yorga reunites mother and daughter. While its not seen, its implied Yorga and her mother both fed on and turned Donna. Micheal manages to reach the room shortly after this (though unaware he's too late) and confront Yorga and her mother. As he demands Donna come to him, Yorga pushes Donna's mother into the stake he's holding and runs off. Donna's mother is killed for real. Micheal manages to avenge her death by killing Yorga but Donna can only grieve at losing her mother a second time.